вeғore тнe ѕтorм chapter 6 is up!
by lightingheartt
Summary: aleх’ѕ parenтѕ dιe and ѕнe’ѕ ѕenт тo lιve wιтн тнe grey ғaмιly dayѕ вeғore тнeιr ѕυммer тoυr. lιeѕ. rocĸѕтarѕ. love. and вroĸen нearтѕ. aѕ ѕнarpay evanѕ woυld ѕay “ιтѕ ѕυммer; everyтнιng cнangeѕ” вυт мayвe тнaт’ѕ wнaт everyone’ѕ aғraιd oғ
1. Chapter 1

"aleх waĸe υp we нave тo load υp тнe тoυr вυѕ." denιѕe grey yelled on тнe oтнer ѕιde oғ тнe cloѕed вedrooм door. ι groaned ѕιlenтly and ѕтood. ι walĸed тo тнe door and opened ιт ѕlowly and ѕмιled aт нer, aғтer all тнaт waѕ тнe only тнιng тнaт woυld мaĸe wнaт ι waѕ goιng тo ѕay neхт мoѕт aѕѕυrιng ѕιnce ι нad тerrιвle вed нead and мy power-ranger ѕweaтѕ on.

"greaт. ι'll вe down ιn a jιғғy" ι ѕaιd ĸιndly. ѕнe нυgged мe good мornιng вeғore noddιng and reтυrnιng вacĸ down тнe ѕтepѕ. тнe ѕcenт oғ нer perғυмe woĸe мe υp. вrιтney ѕpearѕ…wow тнaт waѕ ѕнocĸιng. ι ĸnow ιт'ѕ weιrd oғ мe тo ѕay тнaт. wнaт'ѕ wrong wιтн вrιтney ѕpearѕ perғυмe. нoneѕтly…noтнιng. вυт тнe ғacт тнaт мrѕ.grey тнe old ғaѕнιoned, claѕѕy woмan waѕ wearιng ιт…now тнaт waѕ a lιттle ѕтrange. wнy мυѕт yoυ aѕĸ aм ι ιn тнe grey'ѕ нoυѕeнold? well leт'ѕ мaĸe тнιѕ ѕнorт. мy parenтѕ dιed. ι waѕ leғт wιтн тнe мrѕ. & мr. grey. тнe parenтѕ oғ тнe worldѕ нoттeѕт ѕellιng pop/rocĸ ѕтarѕ rιgнт now. ѕo тнaт'ѕ wнy ιм waĸιng υp aт 4 ιn тнe мornιng тo load a тoυr вυѕ. ι walĸed over тo мy cloѕeт wнιcн only conтaιned one oυтғιт ѕιnce everyтнιng elѕe waѕ pacĸed ιn мy тwo ѕυιтcaѕeѕ. wнaт? ιт'ѕ a ѕυммer long тoυr. 3 мonтнѕ. a gιrl needѕ нer cloтнeѕ, ѕнoeѕ, acceѕѕorιeѕ, вaтнrooм υтenѕιlѕ and…yoυ geт тнe poιnт. wнιle graввιng тнe oυтғιт and walĸιng тowardѕ мy нυge вaтнrooм ι вegan нυммιng a paraмore ѕong. call мe crazy вυт ι loved тнeιr мυѕιc. нυrryιng тo geт ready, ι тнrew on тнe oυтғιт, вrυѕнed oυт мy wavy long нaιr вeғore ѕтraιтenιng ιт, added ѕoмe gloѕѕ and walĸed oυт oғ тнe вaтнrooм тowardѕ мy мιrror. ι looĸ good. conѕιderιng мy ғaѕнιon waѕ coмpleтely coмғorтaвle. ι waѕ wearιng a long т-ѕнιrт тнaт нad 'нey мonday'

wrιттen on ιт ιn вlacĸ grυnge leттerѕ. ѕĸιnny jeanѕ and converѕe нιgн тopѕ.

oн dιd ι мenтιon ιм a тoмвoy? lol. тнe only мaĸeυp ι'd ever wear ιѕ lιp gloѕѕ. eхcepт on ѕpecιal occaѕιonѕ lιĸe preмιere'ѕ wнere ι'd wear ѕoмe eye ѕнadow and eye lιner. ι graввed мy тwo нeavy ѕυιтcaѕeѕ and ѕтrυggled тo мy cloѕed door. jυѕт aѕ ι reacнed ғor тнe нandle, ѕoмeone opened ιт ιnѕтead. ι looĸed υp тo ѕee jaѕon grey ѕмιlιng cнeeĸιly aт мe.

"oн нey jaѕe" ι ѕмιled wearιly вeғore grυnтιng agaιn wнιle тryιng тo pυll тнe ѕυιтcaѕe.

"нι…need ѕoмe нelp?" jaѕon aѕĸed ѕмιrĸιng.

"no. ι've goт тнιѕ. ι jυѕт need тo ѕтreтcн real qυιcĸ and ι'll вe ғιne" ι ѕaιd realeaѕιng мy нandѕ ғroм тнe ѕυιтcaѕe and ѕтreтcнιng мy arмѕ ιn тнe aιr. "тнaт'ѕ вeттer" ι ѕмιled тoo wιdely вeғore pυllιng on тнe ѕυιтcaѕe ѕo roυgнly тнaт ι ғell вacĸwardѕ.

"oĸ…ow" ι ѕaιd looĸιng υp aт тнe celιeng.

jaѕon'ѕ ғace popped over мιneѕ and нιѕ нangιng necĸlace тιcĸled мy noѕe.

"yoυ ѕтιll тнιnĸ yoυ've goт ιт?" jaѕon aѕĸed laυgнιng.

"ғιne. ι gυeѕѕ a lιттle нelp woυldn'т нυrт" ι ѕaιd ѕтυввornly "now coυld yoυ pleaѕe нelp a gιrl υp?" ι aѕĸed.

"ѕυre" нe ѕмιrĸed "ι мιgнт aѕ well do ѕoмe weιgнт lιғтιng вeғore ι нandle тнeѕe ѕυιтcaѕeѕ." нe ѕaιd pυllιng мe υp and тнen looĸιng aт тнeм "нow мυcн dιd yoυ pacĸ? тнoѕe вagѕ are ғaттer тнen мιley'ѕ υncle earl on тнanĸѕgιvιng" jaѕon ѕмιrĸed.

"jaѕe…ι love yoυ вυт yoυ're waтcнιng тoo мυcн нannaн мonтana тнeѕe dayѕ and вeѕιdeѕ…ιм ғeмale. тravelιng wιтн a loт oғ ѕтυғғ ιѕ мandaтory." ι ѕaιd ѕнrυggιng.

"yeaн ι jυѕт never тнoυgнт yoυ woυld вe ѕυcн a pacĸιng prιnceѕѕ" нe ѕaιd joĸιngly. ι glared and pυѕнed нιм playғυlly.

"jυѕт нelp мe wιтн тнe вagѕ yoυ ĸnυcĸle нead" ι ѕaιd rυғғlιng нιѕ нaιr and laυgнιng вeғore we вoтн тrυdged oυт тнe rooм wιтн one вag ιn oυr нandѕ. we ғoυnd oυт тнaт ι coυld carry a нeavy вag…jυѕт noт тwo aт once. we вoтн walĸed oυтѕιde тo ѕee naтe and ғranĸιe playιng a gaмe oғ вaѕĸeтвall вeғore we leғт.

"нe goeѕ ғor тнe wιnnιng poιnт…" ғranĸιe ѕaιd вreaтнιng нard and drιввlιng. "нe ѕнooтѕ and--" нιѕ ĸneeѕ вenт and нe jυмped ѕнooтιng ғor тнe нoop. naтe ĸnocĸed ιт away. "нey!" нe ѕнoυтed "no ғaιr yoυr тaller!" ғranĸιe ѕaιd laυgнιng.

naтe cнυcĸle "looĸ…ιтѕ yoυr ғaυlт. yoυ тold мe тo тreaт yoυ lιĸe a grown υp and noт тo тaĸe ιт eaѕy on yoυ…ι lιѕтened" naтe ѕaιd drιввlιng тнe вall ιn ғronт oғ ғranĸιe.

"ι wanт a reмaтcн" ғranĸιe ѕaιd poιnтιng тo naтe. naтe looĸed aт нιм evιly wιтн a grιn and pιcĸed нιм υp, тнrowιng нιм over нιѕ ѕнoυlder.

"oн ѕo ι can ĸιcĸ yoυr вυтт agaιn" naтe laυgнed aѕ ғranĸιe yelled ғor нιѕ мoм.

"naтe ѕтop pυт мe down yoυr eмвarraѕѕιng мe ιn ғronт oғ leхι" ғranĸιe groaned нιттιng naтe on тнe вacĸ. denιѕe looĸed over нer ѕнoυlder and ѕιgнed cнυcĸlιng.

"naтнanιel grey pυт yoυr вroтнer down now" ѕнe ѕaιd croѕѕιng нer arмѕ. naтe rolled нιѕ eyeѕ playғυlly and pυт ғranĸιe down. ι laυgнed and walĸed over тo тнe вυѕ wιтн jaѕon. jaѕon нad a conғυѕed looĸ on нιѕ ғace.

"wнaт ιѕ ιт?" ι aѕĸed.

"ғranĸιe waѕn'т ѕcared aвoυт вeιng eмвarraѕѕed ιn ғronт oғ мe" нe ѕaιd тнoυgнтғυlly.

"aw poor jaѕe. yoυ ғιnally realιzed тнaт нe lιĸeѕ мe вeттer" ι ѕaιd ѕмιrĸιng and paттιng нιм on тнe ѕнoυlder. нe looĸed away вeғore тυrnιng вacĸ and jυмpιng тowardѕ мe. "aн!" ι ѕaιd laυgнιng and rυnnιng тowardѕ naтe. jaѕon laυgнed.

"yeaн, yoυ вeттer rυn" нe ѕaιd вeғore ѕeттιng мy ѕυιтcaѕeѕ on тнe вυѕ. ι laυgнed and looĸed тowardѕ naтe wнo waѕ now argυιng over ѕoмeтнιng wιтн ғranĸιe. ι ѕwear тнey are alwayѕ on eacн oтнer'ѕ caѕeѕ.

"woaн. woaн. woaн. waιт a ѕecond ѕo yoυr ѕayιng тнaт nιnja тυrтleѕ ιѕ вeттer тнan poĸeмon?" naтe aѕĸed ιn dιѕвelιeғ.

"dυн ι мean тнeιr ғιgнтιng тυrтleѕ! wнaт вeaтѕ тнaт!?" ғranĸιe ѕaιd.

"υн…anyтнιng! ι мean coмe on peeĸ-a-cнυ ιѕ way вeттer тнan тυrтleѕ wнo were raιѕed вy a raт and нave colorғυl нeadвandѕ!" naтe ѕaιd.

"yeaн тнey are peeĸ-a-cнυ ιѕn'т a real creaтυre! тυrтleѕ are!" ғranĸιe aѕĸed.

"yeaн вυт can тυrтleѕ ѕнooт oυт lιgнтιng вolтѕ?" naтe aѕĸed.

"oĸ, ѕerιoυѕly yoυ gυyѕ ιn тнe end power rangerѕ rυle over nιnja тυrтleѕ and poĸeмon." ι ѕaιd ιnтerrυpтιng тнeιr lιттle вrawl.

naтe and ғranĸιe looĸed aт мe and ѕнrυgged. "well тнaт ιѕ ĸιnda тrυe" ғranĸιe ѕaιd.

"yeaн" naтe ѕмιrĸed вeғore ѕнoυтιng "ι call dιвѕ on тнe pιnĸ one. ѕнe'ѕ нoт" naтe ѕaιd rυnnιng тowardѕ тнe вυѕ.

"no ι do! yoυ already нave мιllιonѕ oғ gιrlѕ!" ғranĸιe poυтed cнaѕιng aғтer naтe.

ι ѕιgнed and ғollowed тнeм тo тнe вυѕ. вιg roв нυgged мe aѕ ι goт on. ι laυgнed and ѕaт on тнe coυcн aѕ ι looĸed oυт тнe wιndow.

"нey naтey...looĸѕ lιĸe ιтѕ gυnna raιn" ι ѕaιd qυιeтly.

"well ι lιĸe тнe raιn..." нe ѕмιled and ѕaт down wιтн a waтer "ιт geтѕ тнe мιnd goιng ғor a new нιт ѕιngle" нe ѕмιrĸed.

"υн-нυн..rιgнт" ι ѕaιd ѕarcaѕтιcally.

"no ѕerιoυѕly. paronιod..wrιттen dυrιng тнυnderѕтorм...υн..нello вeaυтιғυl a lιgнт drιzzle" нe ѕмιled

"yeaн well мayвe тнιѕ тιмe yoυ can leт тнe rιde вe peaceғυl вeғore yoυr pracтιcιng every nιgнт. ѕoмe people acтυally lιĸe тo lιѕтen тo тнe raιn" ι ѕaιd ѕмιlιng weaĸly.

"wнy?" нe aѕĸed conғυѕed.

"ιтѕ ѕo calмιng…ya ĸnow. ιтѕ ѕυcн a вeaυтιғυl ѕoυnd" ι ѕaιd.

"oĸ вeaυтιғυl? wнere нaѕ мy pυnĸ rocĸer/ тoмвoy ғrιend, aleх rυn oғғ тoo?" нe aѕĸed ѕмιlιng.

"ѕнυт υp" ι ѕaιd ѕнaĸιng мy нead wнιle gιgglιng. "yoυ eхcιтed ғor тнe тoυr" ι aѕĸed.

"oн yeaн…ιт'ѕ gυnna вe ғυn…eѕpecιally нavιng yoυ тнere wιтн υѕ. ι мean ιт'll вe ѕo cool тo jυѕт вe aвle тo cнιll oυт wιтн yoυ вacĸѕтage вeғore and aғтer a ѕong. aғтer all yoυ are мy good lυcĸ cнarм"

ι gιggled. тнaт waѕ мy nιcĸ naмe. allιe or good lυcĸ cнarм. нe'd conѕιdered мe тнaт ever ѕιnce нe нιт нιѕ ғιrѕт ѕoprano noтe. long ѕтory ѕнorт, нe'd вeen ѕтrυgglιng ιn тнe ѕтυdιo тryιng тo нιт тнe noтe. тнe ѕecond ι walĸed ιn нe нιт ιт. ever ѕιnce тнen…well yoυ geт тнe poιnт. ι looĸed over aт ѕнane wнo waѕ laυgнιng wιтн вιg roв. ι ѕмιrĸed evιly вeғore glancιng aт naтe. нe looĸed aт мe conғυѕed and ι nodded over тo ѕнane and вιg roв. нe тнen ѕlowly ѕмιled.

"oнн…ι geт ιт" нe ѕмιrĸed "do ιт" нe wнιѕpered

"doιng ιт" ι reѕponded walĸιng over wιтн naтe'ѕ вoттle oғ waтer and ѕplaѕнιng ιт on ѕнane and вιg roв. тнey вoтн jυмped ιn ѕнocĸ вeғore looĸιng aт мe. тнey laυgнed.

"yoυ lιттle jerĸ!" ѕнane ѕaιd rυnnιng aғтer мe тo тнe вacĸ oғ тнe вυѕ. ι нeard naтe вeιng qυeѕтιoned вy вιg roв and вυѕтed oυт laυgнιng. ι ғell on тнe вed and graввed a pιllow, ĸnocĸιng ѕнane ιn тнe нead ever cнance ι goт. naтe ѕoon caмe rυnnιng вacĸ aѕ well wιтн вιg roв ғollowιng wιтн a waтer gυn.

"oн no…aн!" мe and naтe вoтн laυgнed and ѕcreaмed aт тнe ѕaмe тιмe aѕ вιg roв ѕprayed υѕ. тнιѕ waѕ aweѕoмe. jυѕт тнen мaмa denιѕe popped ιn wιтн тwιѕтed lιpѕ.

"ғronт oғ тнe вυѕ…now" ѕнe ѕaιd. naтe тooĸ мy нand ιn нιѕ and мe, нιм, ѕнane, and вιg roв walĸed тo тнe ғronт. wнere we нad тнe longeѕт lecтυre ever. alтнoυgн ι тнιnĸ тнaт waѕ only вecaυѕe мe and naтe coυldn'т ѕтop laυgнιng.

--

тнe вυѕ ѕнooĸ мe awaĸe aѕ we wenт over a ѕpeed вυмp and ι yawned qυιeтly. ι wenт тo cover мy yawn вυт мy arм waѕ вeιng нeld down aѕ well aѕ тнe reѕт oғ мy вody вy a тιgнт eмвrace. ι looĸed υp мy нaιr ғallιng тo тнe ѕιde oғ мy ғace тo ѕee naтe ғaѕт aѕleep. ι ѕмιled. нe looĸed ѕo peaceғυl. ѕo ιnѕтead ι leт мy rυde υn-covered yawn go and ѕnυggled υp ιnтo нιм. ι υѕυally ғell aѕleep on car rιdeѕ. and нe waѕ eιтнer тнe ѕнoυlder or тнe cнeѕт мy нead woυld end υp on. вeғore ι coυld cloѕe мy eyeѕ ι looĸed aroυnd. ιт waѕ raιnιng preттy нard oυтѕιde. мrѕ. and мr. grey were тalĸιng and ѕмιlιng aт eacн oтнer. jaѕon waѕ on тнe ғloor qυιeтly ѕтrυммιng нιѕ gυιтar. ғranĸιe waѕ aѕleep neхт тo вιg roв wнo waѕ waтcнιng **noтorιoυѕ: тнe вιggy ѕмallѕ ѕтory **on нιѕ мιnι dvd player тнroυgн earpнoneѕ. ѕнane waѕ wrιтιng down ѕoмeтнιng neхт тo jaѕon. proвaвly a new ѕong jυѕт waιтιng тo вe a нιт. ι ѕмιled. тнιѕ waѕ мy new ғaмιly. ι really dιd love тнeм тrυly. вυт тιмeѕ lιĸe тнeѕe…ĸnowιng тнaт тнey were all тogeтнer мade мe ғeel aѕ тнoυgн ι waѕ an oυтѕιder. ι мιѕѕed мy parenтѕ and тнe ѕυв ѕтaтιon ѕo мυcн. ι cloѕed мy eyeѕ вeғore мy тearѕ ғell and ѕqυeezed on тo naтe нarder. нe вreaтнed ιn a ѕнarp вreaтн. ι gυeѕѕ ι ѕqυeezed a lιттle тoo нard. нιѕ eyeѕ ғlυттered open and нe looĸed down aт мe. ι ѕмιled warιly aт нιм. нe ѕмιled вacĸ and ѕqυeezed мe вacĸ вeғore releaѕιng мe and ѕтreтcнιng. ι ѕтood and wenт тo тнe нallway cloѕeт тo graв a тιny вlanĸeт and тнen ι walĸed тo тнe мιnι ғrιdge and graввed ѕoмe pιcĸleѕ. мιgнт aѕ well ѕтay coмғorтaвle wιтн a lιттle ѕnacĸ.

naтe looĸed oυт тнe wιndow and covered a yawn. нe glanced aт нιѕ вroтнerѕ and ѕмιrĸed.

"wrιтιng a new нιт wιтнoυт мe?" naтe aѕĸed.

"yoυ ĸnow ιт" ѕнane ѕaιd noddιng тo тнe вeaт нe'd already мade υp. everyone ѕтared aт ѕнane "ι-ι мeanт тнaт ιт'ѕ gυnna вe a нιт noт тнaт we're doιng ιт wιтнoυт yoυ" нe ѕaιd nervoυѕly

"nιce ѕave" ι ѕмιrĸed.

"oĸ gυyѕ…we're aт тнe нoтel" мrѕ. grey cнιмed. ι ѕмιled wιdely. ι needed тo relaх on a coмғorтaвle вed. тнe rιde нere waѕ ѕo тιrιng. naтe laυgнed aт мy ѕυdden eхcιтeмenт and вenт down нalғway.

"нop on leх" нe ѕмιled.

"вυт тнe paparazzι are oυтѕιde…do yoυ really wanт тнeм тнιnĸιng мe and yoυ are мore тнan ғrιendѕ?" ι aѕĸed.

"wнo careѕ…we ĸnow тнe тrυтн" нe ѕaιd ѕнrυggιng. ѕнane and jaѕon ѕнooĸ тнeιr нeadѕ ѕмιlιng aѕ тнey walĸed oғғ тнe вυѕ wιтн тнeιr вagѕ. ι ιn тнe мean тιмe нopped on нιѕ вacĸ gιgglιng. нe ѕмιled and walĸed oғғ тнe вυѕ rυnnιng мe ιnтo тнe нoтel doorѕ. ιт waѕ ғυn. ι loved wнen нe ran ғaѕт. ι waѕ laυgнιng υnconтrollaвly υnтιl ι realιzed мy нaιr waѕ proвaвly wιnd вlown and мy earѕ were ѕнowιng. ι jυмped oғғ qυιcĸly and covered мy earѕ. naтe rolled нιѕ eyeѕ.

"leх ѕтop…ι ĸnow yoυr нιdιng yoυr earѕ!" naтe ѕaιd.

"ιм ѕorry…ιт'ѕ jυѕт…yoυ ĸnow нow ι ғeel aвoυт тнeм" ι ѕιgнed realeasιng my earѕ and coverιng тнeм wιтн my нaιr.

"well yoυ wanna ĸnow wнaт ι ғeel aвoυт тнeм?" нe aѕĸed.

"ι ĸnow…ι ĸnow…yoυ тнιnĸ тнey're вeaυтιғυl" ι ѕaιd вlυѕнιng "вυт naтe yoυ're мy вeѕт ғrιend yoυr ѕυppoѕed тo мaĸe мe нappy…ιтѕ yoυr joв" ι ѕaιd ѕιgнιng.

нe cυpped мy ғace ιn нιѕ нandѕ. "looĸ yoυr вeaυтιғυl. anyone wнo'ѕ noт reтarded coυld ѕee тнaт oĸ? ѕo ιт'ѕ noт jυѕт мe." нe ѕмιled and pecĸed мy ғoreнead. ι вlυѕнed тerrιвly.

"oн oĸ" ι ѕaιd gιgglιng.

"now leтѕ go…reмeмвer we need тo ѕleep early." нe ѕaιd. we вoтн paυѕed and вυѕтed oυт laυgнιng. мe and naтe never go тo ѕleep early wнen we're тogeтнer. ιтѕ jυѕт noт poѕѕιвle. вυт ι gυeѕѕ ι'd нave тo ĸnocĸ мyѕelғ conѕιderιng нe нad a ѕнow тoмorrow and нe deѕerved тнe reѕт.

вeѕιdeѕ we нad a ѕυммer long тoυr. we'd need aloт oғ ѕleep ғor wнaт ιт'd нave ιn ѕтore


	2. Chapter 2

ι rolled over ιn мy ѕleep ғor wнaт ѕeeмed lιĸe тнe тenтн тιмe. ι jυѕт coυldn'т go тo ѕleep early. lιĸe ι ѕaιd вeғore coмpleтely and υттerly ιмpoѕѕιвle. ι goт тнe υrge тo jυмp oυт oғ вed and go ĸnocĸ on тнe door тнaт led тo naтe'ѕ rooм вυт ι ιgnored ιт and тrιed once agaιn υnѕυcceѕѕғυlly тo go вacĸ тo ѕleep. jυѕт aѕ ι goт ғed υp and ғlιcĸed on тнe вedѕιde тaвle lιgнт , naтe вυѕтed тнroυgн тнe door.

"ι canт ғall aѕleep" нe ѕaιd walĸιng over and clιмвιng ιn мy вed aѕ ιғ ιт were noтнιng oυт oғ тнe ordιnary. wнιcн ιт waѕn'т. нe'd done тнιѕ every nιgнт ѕιnce ι'd мoved ιn. ι ѕnorтed and looĸed aт нιм.

"yoυr тellιng мe" ι ѕaιd ѕмιrĸιng "ι тнιnĸ ι've тoѕѕed and тυrned тнιѕ вed тo тнe core." ι paттed тнe вed and тнen ѕaт υp ѕтraιgнтer тнan вeғore. "ѕo…yoυ don'т нave a вag. yoυ dιdn'т вrιng тнe ѕтυғғ?" ι aѕĸed.

"yeaн ι dιd…" нe ѕaιd pυllιng a вag ғroм υnder тнe вed. ι looĸed aт нιм conғυѕed "ι нιd ιт υnder тнe вed вeғore lιgнтѕ oυт. ιтѕ noт тнe worѕт тнιng ι've done" нe ѕaιd ѕмιrĸιng.

ι тнoυgнт ғor a мoмenт and тнen ѕιgнed "тrυe. wнaт'd yoυ вrιng?" ι aѕĸed.

"a мιnι dvd player" нe ѕaιd pυllιng ιт oυт.

"aѕ…υѕυal" ι ѕaιd aѕ тo ѕιgnιғy a cнecĸ ғor тнaт parтy υтenѕιl.

"ғrιday тнe 13тн тнe orιgιnal" нe ѕaιd pυllιng тнe тape oυт.

"cool" ι ѕaιd noddιng.

"and…pιcĸleѕ ғor yoυ…" нe ѕaιd нandιng мe a cold lυncн вoх тнaт oвvιoυѕly нad ĸepт тнe pιcĸleѕ cold. " and ғιnally pιraтeѕ вooтy ғor мe" нe ѕaιd pυllιng oυт тнe вag oғ wannaвe popcorn тнaт'd нe'd love ғorever.

ι grιnned "yoυ rocĸ naтey" ι ѕaιd rυғғlιng нιѕ нaιr and openιng тнe pιcĸle jar. нe ѕмιled cнeeĸιly and pυт тнe мovιe ιn тнe мιnι player. ι opened нιѕ вag oғ pιraтeѕ вooтy and тooĸ a ғew.

"нey!" нe ѕaιd laυgнιng.

"ѕнн…yoυr gυnna geт υѕ caυgнт мoron" ι ѕaιd gιgglιng. we'd тнoυgнт oғ тнιѕ вeιng υndercover. we alwayѕ ѕnυcĸ ιn a мιdnιgнт мovιe nιgнт υnтιl we вoтн ĸnocĸed oυт.

we alwayѕ ended υp geттιng caυgнт wнen мornιng caмe and we were вoтн grυмpy вecaυѕe we ѕтayed υp all nιgнт waтcнιng ѕcary мovιeѕ. вυт тнaт waѕ oυr тнιng. тнaт waѕ oυт вeѕт ғrιend gυιlтy pleaѕυre and ι loved every ѕecond oғ тнeм

--

тнe neхт day we, lιĸe ι ѕaιd, goт caυgнт. мoммa denιѕe waѕ very υpѕeт тнaт we'd ѕтayed υp laтe вυт naтe and ι мanaged тo ѕтay awaĸe long enoυgн тo pacĸ oυr ѕтυғғ υp and geт approprιaтely dreѕѕed. lυcĸy ғor υѕ we'd goттen υѕed тo waĸιng υp early aғтer laтe nιgнтѕ.

ι ĸnocĸed on jaѕon'ѕ нoтel door and нe caмe oυт ѕмellιng ғreѕн and ѕмιlιng вrιgнтly.

"нey тroυвle мaĸer" нe ѕaιd.

"нey coυld yoυ υн--" ι ѕaιd вeғore coverιng a yawn and rυnnιng мy ғιngerѕ тнroυgн мy нaιr "go тaĸe мy ѕυιтcaѕeѕ down?" ι ѕaιd нalғ awaĸe.

"wнaт do ι geт ιn reтυrn" нe aѕĸed.

"ι'll waĸe υp ѕнane" ι ѕaιd rollιng мy нalғ cloѕed нeavy eyeѕ.

"oĸ!" нe ѕaιd вrιgнтly "ιм rιgнт on yoυr ѕυιтcaѕeѕ" нe ѕaιd pracтιcally ѕĸιppιng тo мy rooм. ι laυgнed qυιeтly. everyone ĸnew waĸιng υp ѕнane waѕ тнe нardeѕт тнιng тo do. ѕo нe waѕ oвvιoυѕly нappy тнaт ι waѕ wιllιng тo тaĸe нιѕ ѕнιғт тo waĸe ѕнane υp. ι groaned and мy weaĸ ғeeт тraveled ѕlowly тo тнe neхт door…ѕнane'ѕ. ι вanged on тнe door вυт no reѕponѕe waѕ нeard. ι ѕlowly вegan тo dιg тнroυgн мy pocĸeтѕ ғor any тype oғ card. ғιnally ι ғoυnd an old нoт тopιc ѕтaмp card. ya ι goт all 8 now ι can geт a dιѕcoυnт. oн ѕnap oυт oғ ιт. ι qυιcĸly pιcĸed тнe locĸ oғ тнe нoтel door and walĸed ιn. ѕυre enoυgн ѕнane waѕ ĸnocĸed oυт ιn вed.

"ѕнane waĸey" ι ѕaιd ĸιѕѕιng тнe тop oғ нιѕ нead lιgнтly. нe grυnтed and тнrew a pιllow aт мe. ιт нιт мy ғace мaĸιng мy нaιr мeѕѕ-υp. ι grυnтed and тнen нopped on нιм ѕнaĸιng нιм lιĸe a мad woмan "waĸe υp!" ι yelled rιgнт ιn нιѕ ear.

"ow!" нe ѕaιd ғallιng oғғ тнe вed and вrιngιng мe down wιтн нιм. ι laυgнed and looĸed aт нιм. нe waѕ нoldιng нιѕ ear.

"ι υм oĸ? ιм υp" нe ѕaιd leттιng нιѕ нead ғall вacĸ тo тнe groυnd.

"greaт…ѕee yoυ on тнe вυѕ" ι ѕмιrĸed and walĸed oυт oғ тнe rooм. ι нeard нιм ѕιgн вeғore нearιng a door ѕнυт and a ѕнower тυrn on. "good joв вoy. reмιnd мe тo gιve yoυ a тreaт" ι joĸed ғroм тнe oтнer ѕιde oғ тнe door.

"ғυnny" нe yelled ғroм тнe oтнer ѕιde. ι ѕнooĸ мy нead and laυgнed вeғore тυrnιng and walĸιng вacĸ тo мy rooм тo мaĸe a ғιnal ѕcaм ғor anyтнιng leғт вeнιnd. once ι waѕ ѕυre тнaт noтнιng waѕ leғт ι cloѕed тнe door and walĸed downѕтaιrѕ тo gιve тнe lady вacĸ мy rooм ĸey. once ι reacнed downѕтaιrѕ тнoυgн ι вυѕтed oυт laυgнιng aѕ ι ѕaw jaѕon ѕтιll carryιng мy ѕυιтcaѕeѕ. нe glanced aт мe and ғrowned.

"dιd yoυ add anyтнιng? тнeѕe ғeel a loт мore нeavιer тнan yeѕтerday" нe ѕaιd groanιng.

"nope. noтнιng ι can тнιnĸ oғ…вυт yoυ ĸnow…мayвe yoυ jυѕт goт a loт weaĸer ѕιnce yeѕтerday" ι loved тeaѕιng тнeѕe вoyѕ.

"yoυ тry carryιng тнeѕe тнιngѕ тнroυgн 2 ғlιgнтѕ oғ ѕтepѕ and тнen coмe тalĸ тo мe" нe ѕaιd.

"yoυ ĸnow тнere alwayѕ ιѕ an elevaтor jaѕon…ѕoмe people lιĸe тo υѕe ιт wнen carryιng нeavy lιғтѕ" ι ѕмιrĸed. нιѕ мoυтн dropped and нιѕ eyeѕ drooped aѕ нe realιzed ι waѕ rιgнт.

"aw мan" нe ѕaιd wearιly. ι ѕмιled and conтιnυed мy walĸ тowardѕ тнe ғronт deѕĸ and нanded ιn мy ĸey. naтe walĸed υp neхт тo мe wιтн a вlacĸ нoodιe ιn нιѕ нand.

"oĸ wнaт'ѕ wιтн тнe нoodιe?" ι aѕĸed looĸιng aт нιм.

"well ғor ѕтarтerѕ ιт'ѕ raιnιng oυтѕιde and ѕecond…paparazzι ιѕ worѕe oυт тнere. тoday yoυ нave тo wear тнe нoodιe. ι canт rυn ιn тнιѕ raιn wιтнoυт ѕlιppιng" нe ѕaιd нandιng мe тнe нoodιe.

"ғιne" ι ѕaιd pυттιng ιт on. ιт waѕ вaggy ғor мe вυт ιn a cυтe way. ι pυт тнe нood over мy naтυral looѕe cυrlѕ and ѕnιғғed "нмм…тнιѕ ѕмellѕ good…ιѕ тнιѕ yoυrѕ?" ι aѕĸed.

"yeaн." нe cнυcĸled "now coмe on we're already a ғew мιnυтeѕ laтe вecaυѕe oғ ѕнane" нe ѕaιd.

"ғιgυreѕ" ι ѕaιd glancιng aт ѕнane wнo нad нιѕ ѕυnglaѕѕeѕ on and waѕ pracтιcally тrιppιng down тнe ѕтaιrѕ вecaυѕe oғ нow тιred нe waѕ. ι ѕlapped мy нand over мy мoυтн тo нιde тнe ғιт oғ gιggleѕ and claѕped мy oтнer нand wιтн naтe aѕ нe dragged мe oυт oғ тнe нoтel. ғlaѕнeѕ ιnѕтanт ally нιт мy ғace тнe ѕecond ι ѕтepped oυт and ι ѕnapped мy нead downward. ι ѕqυeezed naтe'ѕ нand and нe ѕqυeezed вacĸ.

"naтe ιѕ тнιѕ a new gιrl ғrιend?" a reporтer yelled.

"coмe on naтe ιѕ тнere ѕoмeтнιng yoυr нιdιng!?" anoтнer one yelled. нe only walĸed ғaѕтer мaĸιng мe pυll мy нoodιe down even мore and qυιcĸly ғollow aғтer нιм. jυѕт aѕ ι dιd ѕo a нand paттed мy вacĸ. ι jυмped and тυrned тo ѕee ѕнane.

"leтѕ нυrry" нe ѕaιd ιn нιѕ тιred voιce. ι laυgнed and all тнree oғ υѕ ran and нopped on тнe вυѕ. ғranĸιe waѕ playιng on нιѕ pѕp wнen we goт ιn. тнe doorѕ cloѕed and ι тooĸ мy нoodιe oғғ.

"ιт'ѕ oғғιcιal…yoυ gυyѕ are тнe тopιc oғ мy readιng ѕυммer reporт" ι ѕaιd ѕιgнιng ιn нappιneѕѕ.

"нυн?" тнey all ѕaιd.

"тнe readιng reporт ιѕ ѕυppoѕed тo вe wrιттen on тнree people wнo ι ғeel нaѕ тнe мoѕт ѕтaмιna…and ғor yoυ gυyѕ тo go тнroυgн all тнaт paparazzι and crazy oвѕeѕѕed ғanѕ everyday…yoυ gυyѕ are deғιnιтely тнe wιnnerѕ" ι ѕaιd ѕмιlιng вrιgнтly.

"well we do тry" naтe ѕмιled.

"wнy тнanĸ yoυ" ѕнane ѕмιrĸed.

"wнaт'ѕ ѕтaмιna?" jaѕon ѕaιd laѕт. everyone тυrned тo looĸ aт нιм.

"dυde…one word, dιcтonary" ғranĸιe ѕaιd rollιng нιѕ eyeѕ and walĸιng тo тнe вacĸ oғ тнe вυѕ.

"oooo yoυ jυѕт goт poned вy ғranĸ тнe тanĸ" ι ѕaιd laυgнιng.

"ѕнυѕн leх" нe ѕaιd ѕιgнιng and graввιng нιѕ gυιтar. ι ѕмιled weaĸly.

"нey ι ĸnow yoυr мad вυт can ι тry playιng a ғew ѕтrιngѕ?" ι aѕĸed вrιgнтly.

"ѕυre go aнead" нe ѕaιd нandιng ιт over and тнen paυѕιng jυѕт aѕ мy ғιnger тιpѕ тoυcнed ιт "don'т нυrт мy вaвy" нe ѕaιd.

"no worrιeѕ ιт'ѕ ιn тнe rιgнт нandѕ" ι ѕмιrĸed and ѕoғтly тooĸ тнe gυιтar ιn мy own palмѕ. ѕнane and naтe crowded neхт тo мe aѕ ιғ ιт were a concerт. "υн gυyѕ…ѕoмe ѕpace woυld вe nιce…ιм jυѕт ғoolιng aroυnd noт playιng ғor тнe rollιng ѕтoneѕ" ι ѕaιd laυgнιng.

"rιgнт ѕorry" тнey вoтн cнιмed and ѕcooтed вacĸ a lιттle. ι gιggled and ѕтarтed ѕтrυммιng.

"_ιм noт a prιnceѕѕ. тнιѕ aιnт a ғaιryтale. ιм noт тнe one yoυ'll ѕweep oғғ нer ғeeт lead нer down тнe ѕтaιr well тнιѕ aιn'т нollywood тнιѕ ιѕ a ѕмall тown. ι waѕ a dreaмer вeғore yoυ wenт and leт мe down…now ιтѕ тoo laтe ғor yoυ and yoυr wнιтe нorѕe…to coмe aroυnd_" ι ѕang ѕoғтly.

"ιтѕ alwayѕ aweѕoмe тo нear yoυr voιce on a raιny day leх" naтe ѕaιd нιѕ eyeѕ cloѕed aѕ нe relaхed. aleх вlυѕнed and glanced aт ѕнane wнo waѕ ѕoғтly вreaтнιng. jaѕon waѕ ѕιттιng тнeιr looĸιng aт мe ιn awe. ιт waѕ lιĸe a calмιng lυllaвy тo all oғ тнeм. now ιғ only ι coυld υѕe тнιѕ ғall aѕleep тrιcĸ on тнeм wнen ι wanna ѕneaĸ ѕoмe oғ тнeιr cooĸιeѕ. lol.

--

we parĸed ιn ғronт oғ тнe ѕтadιυм. ιт нad ѕтopped raιnιng вυт тнe aιr waѕ ѕтιll daмp. aтleaѕт тнeιr waѕ a raιnвow. all вoyѕ нad мanaged тo drιғт ιnтo a ѕleep aғтer мy ѕecond roυnd oғ ѕιngιng ѕo ι нad тo ѕнaĸe тнeм awaĸe. paυl pυlled мe ιnтo a ѕιde нυg aѕ тнe вoyѕ walĸed oғғ тнe вυѕ ιnтo тнe ѕтadιυм.

"ѕo yoυ eхcιтed aвoυт тнe ғιrѕт ѕнow?" нe aѕĸed.

"oғ coυrѕe…ιтѕ мy ғιrѕт тoυr wιтн yoυ gυyѕ" ι ѕaιd eѕтaтιcally.

нe cнυcĸled "well yoυ ѕay тнaт now вυт ѕooner or laтer yoυ'll вe coмplaιnιng" нe ѕaιd.

"ι don'т coмplaιn ѕιr…ιм тrυlly вleѕѕed тo нave yoυ all ιn мy lιғe…wнaт'ѕ тнeιr тo coмplaιn aвoυт?" ι aѕĸed ѕмιlιng and pecĸιng нιѕ cнeeĸ. нe waѕ lιĸe мy ғaтнer now.

"yoυ're a very good daυgнтer aleх rυѕѕo" нe ѕaιd ĸιѕѕιng тнe тop oғ мy нead and walĸιng oғғ тнe вυѕ. ι ѕмιled and ғollowed aғтer. тнe ғanѕ ѕcreaмed wнen тнey ѕaw мe and ι jυмped.

"oн ow" ι мυмвled and rυввed мy ear a lιттle. ι waved and ѕмιled вeғore rυnnιng тo тнe door. вιg roв opened тнe door and ι ran ιn. all тнe ѕcreaмѕ qυιeтed down.

"how do they do it?" I asked big rob.

нe laυgнed нιѕ deep laυgн and тιтled нιѕ нead "ѕтaмιna" нe ѕмιled

"rιgнт…ѕтaмιna" ι laυgнed aѕ ι walĸed тнroυgн all тнeѕe нallwayѕ υnтιl we reacнed вacĸѕтage. тнe вoyѕ were already pracтιcιng. ι laυgнed and cнeered wнen тнey ғιnιѕнed.

"we love yoυ connecт тнree wнoo!!" ι ѕнoυтed aѕ ιғ ι waѕ a ғan. wнιcн ι waѕ вυт noт lιĸe тнe oneѕ тнaт were jυѕт oυтѕιde.

"тнanĸyoυ and good nιgнт aleх!" naтe ѕaιd laυgнιng. everyone elѕe laυgнed тo. нe нυgged мe тιgнтly.

"wнaт'ѕ тнιѕ ғor?" ι aѕĸed.

"ι needed a lιттle lυcĸ." нe ѕмιled aѕ тнe annoυncer ѕнoυтed oυт. нe looĸed over нιѕ ѕнoυlder aѕ ι peeĸed aѕ well. нe тнen looĸed вacĸ aт мe.

"well тнaт'ѕ oυr cυe. gιve мe all тнe lυcĸ ιn тнe world" нe ѕмιled.

"don'т ι alwayѕ?" ι aѕĸed ѕмιlιng.

"yeaн" нe ѕaιd weaĸly wнιle wιnĸιng aт мe and rυnnιng onѕтage. ι вreaтнed ιn a deep вreaтн and ѕмιled. wнaт were тнeѕe ғeelιngѕ тнaт ι нad ғor нιм every тιмe нe ѕpoĸe, or wнιѕpered ιn мy ear. or wнen нe woυld ѕqυeeze мy нand--

no ιт coυldn'т вe…ι lιĸed naтнanιel grey?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: **_Hey Readers Of BTS. Um...recently my computer has been acting strange so I had to use my computer labs system and it's not that updated on cool fonts so no fancy smancy on this chapter but still I hope you enjoy. Ok Continuing : )_

--

Well The guys did great as usual. And Demi Lovato was suprisingly nice...I should hang out with her some day :D But still it was amazing to see how the guys worked. I just wished I could get on stage and sing with them--wait could I do that?? Nah hehe. What did you think just because im living with one of the most famous people alive I could just get on stage and sing with them??

"Alex, in our next show we're gunna need you to get on stage and sing with us" Shane said taking a big spoon of Cinnamon Toast Crunch into his mouth.

I dropped my basketball and wiped my sweaty brow in shock. "W-what? Me? No thanks..." I said gulping down some water.

"Why not Lex? I mean it'd be perfect! To show that we can hang out and sing with females without going out with them!!" Shane said with his mouth full.

"Look Shane...I know you and Jason have had this **Show The Fans That We Can Have Females As ONLY Friends **plan for like a year but I dont think im ready to just hop on stage and belt out singing. Besides why dont you ask Demi?" I said passing the ball to Big Rob who threw it back laughing. I smiled and then turned back to Shane.

"Because theres already rumors about us going out since the whole Camp Rock thing. That's not the point though-- the point is that we want you...our best female friend to come and sing with us! Besides Lex I've heard your Shower Singles...they're pretty awsome" He said. Jason covered his face with a pillow to hide his laughter.

"Ok im going to ignore the fact that you've been listening to me sing in the shower only to tell you that im not singing with you guys...im sorry. You picked the wrong Tom Boy" I said standing from my seat and walking to the bathroom. I knocked on the door "Natey...are you done with your shower yet?" I asked.

"Be out in 3" he shouted back.

"Kay!" I said then walked over to my suitcase to pull out my outfit for the day. Me and Big Rob had been playing basketball early this morning to wake me up and now we were back in the hotel and sweaty than ever. But it was fun...I did kick his butt after all :-) But today the boys had a meet&greet at 5 and it was 2:00 so we had some time to walk around Minnesota with paparazzi flashing photos every 2 seconds...it should be fun. Yeah Right.

"Lex Im out" Nate said stepping out with a towel rapped around his waist and his curly locks dripping with water. He smiled at me. I frowned at him.

"What's with all the cheesy smiles Nutter Butter?" I asked picking up my clothes and walking up to him since he was by the bathroom door.

"I took all the shampoo" He said smirking.

"NATHANIEL!" I shouted at him before he ran back into his room. "Ugh! Dont ever use my shower again!" I said laughing and walking into my own. Well looks like me and Conditioner were on our own today. I sighed and begun my shower with my right hand man. I used to have a left hand man but Nate took him. Poor Lefty he never had a chance to touch my hair : ( lol

--

The Mall. A Girls Heaven. Or A Paparazzi's main feed. Im hoping to get that article published one day. Hopefully even getting the Paparazzi fired. And not because I care about other celebritys privacy. Just because they annoy the HECK out of me! I mean seriously walk into hot topic. OOoo

Neon Green Converse turn around to buy them and a flash goes off. Walk into Wet Seal..ooo T-shirt with a funny saying turn around to buy it a paparazzi gives me a black eye because he slipped over his camera hankerchief. Give me a break people! Im not the celebrity. Jason, Shane, and Natey are. But im sort of glad the paparazzi payed attention to me today. It gave the guys a break from it all.

"Lex...look" Nate said pointing a Forever The Sickest Kids Shirt. I smiled widely.

"Cool" I said acting calm.

"Oh just go get it already" He said. I squealed and dragged him into the store where we saw it. I grabbed it and ran in a dressing room. I came out and posed. He snapped a picture with his phone. "This will be posted on your website" He joked.

"Funny" I said "But seriously what do you think? Awsome or...AWSUMMM" I said nodding and giggling.

"Im gunna have to go with AWSUMM" he said laughing.

"Groovay!" I said hugging him. We always liked to use 80's sayings. it just made us seem wayy cooler. haha. I changed back into my normal clothes and we walked to the counter to buy the shirt. Just then Shane ran in.

"Dudes! I just got the coolest shoes..." He said. I thanked the lady and reached for the bag which Nate grabbed instead. I smiled and hugged him and then turned to Shane.

"Shane I thought you bought the 'Coolest Shoes' yesturday?" Nate asked.

"I did but these are the coolest shoes in the HISTORY of the Coolest Shoes I already have" He said holding up the bag.

"Yeah you also said that yesturday" I said scrating my head and frowning at the bag.

"Would you stop mentioning the ghost of Coolest Shoes past and just look at them already?" He asked.

"Ok!" I said. Nate laughed and followed me to look as well. I have to admit they were pretty cool. They were Nike Shoes that had glow in the dark shoe laces and black and green zig zag design on the rest of the shoe.

"Wow they definatally...Stand Out" Nate said akwardly.

"What Nate Means to say Shane is that they're...AWSUMM" I said laughing.

"Yes! I can always count on your opinion Lex" Shane said hugging me.

"Yeah...dont get used to that...I can trick you into thinking my opinions are good and then before you know it your going to a show dressed in Clown suit and heels" I said patting his shoulder and walking out the store.

"Wah--?" Shane said looking at Nate for answers who just shrugged and followed me while trying to hold in laughter.

--

we walked out of the mall...finally and set our bags in the car. Then we walked across the street to a pizza place to get some lunch before the show. the second we walked in I was jammin.

"Oh my gosh Jase I love this song!" I whispered trying not to bring attention to myself or them.

"Really...it does'nt seem like your type of music" He said smirking.

I stuck my tounge out before whispering the words "..._So come on, get higher, loosen my lips. Faith and desire in the swing of your hips Just pull me down hard, And drown me in love_..." I giggled. "In your face Grey" I said poking his nose.

"Enough with the poking...your like those freaking youtube girls...all they do is say -pokes you- XD...I mean serious get a life" He said rolling his eyes.

" you talk to girls on youtube?" I said putting my hands on my hips in shock.

"We're changing the topic...ooo look alex pinappelle pizza? mmm" He said nervously.

"Chill I would'nt tell...as long as you dont tell anyone that I once cheated on a facebook quiz" I said smirking.

"Are you serious? How" He asked.

"I made my own then played it and won" I said smirking.

"Oh your sooo bad" He said sarcastically.

"Oh like yours was any better J" I said poking my tounge out.

"It actually was because i've been going under cover. None of those girls know that they're talking to Jason Grey. So I just ask them questions about me...you know Nate and Shane may think that they're the favorites but really im the FAVORITE Grey brother" He said popping his collar.

"Ok I need to see these youtube messages" I said laughing.

"Ok when we sit down I'll show you on my phone" He said shrugging.

"Deal" I smirked and turned back to the front where the boys were ordering.

"You know...I just noticed something" Jason said dumbly.

"What?" I asked.

"you can get a pizza where there's half a side of peporonni and half a side of cheese" He said looking at the menu.

"Oh my gosh" I said snorting and walking up to the smarter ones of the gang. Nate was ordering cheese for him and pinapple for me. Shane ordered Peporonni and Cheese for him& Jason big rob got some pizza for him and frankie and the parents got pizza for themselves then we all went and sat down. I took a bite and smiled. "I love this pizza" I said laughing.

"Yeah I know" Frankie said laughing. I ruffled his hair before giving him a one arm hug. I heard a familiar giggle and turned to see Miley Stewart. I smiled wide and tapped Nate. "Look Natey its Miley!" I said nodding over to wear she was.

His smile faded and he looked "Oh no" He said.

"What?? Are'nt you two still going out?" I asked confused by his reaction. Usually he'd be the first to jump up and walk over to join the stewart family for some pizza.

"We broke up last night" He whispered to me.

My mouth dropped "You what?" I whispered/screamed. He shushed me and whispered to me.

"We got in this big fight over our long distant relationship...it was'nt gunna work out anyways...now I have to wodner why the heck is she in Minnesota!?" He whispered.

"Uh...hello? She's a big popstar your a big pop/rock star...she's on tour...your on tour do you get where im going with this?" I said sipping my soda.

"I know but in the same place. At the same time" He asked.

"Cowinkadink?" I asked shrugging.

"Alex...do you have something to do with this?" He asked glaring.

"Well.." I said nervously.

"Alex!" He whispered/shouted.

"Im sorry ok but I knew how happy you were when you guys hung out and I knew she missed you so I called her so she could meet us up here I did'nt expect you guys to break up the same time she landed in Minnesota ok? I just wanted you to be happy while you were on tour!" I said.

"I was perfectly fine with my family and you to make me happy...I did'nt need my Ex!" He said.

"aww...i make you happy" I said smiling but then I frowned "--Dont blame me ok...I did'nt know she would turn out to be your ex! And excuse me for trying to do something nice for my best friend" I said glaring.

"Well next time dont bother!" he said.

"Fine" I said

"FINE!" He whisper/shouted.

We both whipped around in our seats to see everyone staring at us. We laughed nervously and then shoved pizza in our mouths. Just then Miley and her family walked past. She got wide eyed when she saw nate and walked a little faster ahead of her family. I sighed and turned to glare at nate only to see he was already glaring at someone...aka...me.

--

I laid in bed with my bible in my hand and begun to read. I doubted Nate would come into my room tonight so I might as well do something that would make me smile before I fell asleep in another hotel bed. I read it for about two hours before I closed it and glanced at the clock. 11:00 DANG! I was reading for awhile. Hehe I smiled and tapped my legs for a beat. This is what I did when I was insanely bored. Then something caught my eyes. A pen and a pad next to the hotel phone. Hm...What a world of wonders that pen could do on that sheet of paper...I have'nt written anything close to a song since...Ever. The guys were the people for that...Demi Lovato was the person for that, Miley was the person for that...but I--I was not the person for that. But something tempted my. I slowly lifted the comforter off my legs and walked over to the pen and pad. I then sad on the couch by the window. I opened the blinds and looked at the stars. Looking for some kind of clue of what to write. I tapped the pen and then looked down at the paper. Thats when I saw my friendship bracelet that nate had given me when we were younger. It was brown string with a beaded 'A' + a beaded 'N' then a beaded equal sign and then the rest of the beads spelled out 'FriendsForever'. I smiled. And like a lightbulb something went on in my brain. All these flashbacks of me and Nate flew threw my head and before I knew it I had written a whole freaking song. I gasped and all I could say was.

"OH YEAH!" I said laughing. I jumped up and ran across the hall to Shane's room. I walked in and jumped on his bed. He rubbed his eyes.

"Ok I know im not that smart but I know...it is not time to get up" He said half awake.

"No its not" I said giddy and excited that I had written a song.

"Then why am I up?" He asked a little pissed.

"I Wanna sing on stage with you guys...but it has to be on the last day of your tour.." I said out of breath. That'll give me some time to put my plan in action.

Shane sat up a little more happier than before "thats great...but why the last day of our tour"

"Well...you'll just have to find that out for yourself now wont you Shane?" I said smirking before skipping out of the room.

"Bu-- oh forget it" He said turning out the light and continuing to snore his way into a sleep.

--


	4. Chapter 4

**nιcĸ нadn'т тalĸed тo мe ιn 2 dayѕ wнιcн waѕ a record. ι woυld вe proυd ιғ ιт were ѕoмeone вeѕιdeѕ мe тнaт нe нad нιѕ ѕιlenт тreaтмenт on. тoday waѕ тнe day тнaт deмι нad planned тo нang oυт wιтн мe. ѕнe wanтed тo geт тo ĸnow мe. aѕ ι dιd wanт тo geт тo ĸnow нer. вeѕιdeѕ ѕнe dιd ѕave мe aғтer all. тнιѕ waѕ тнe вoyѕ day oғғ and ι coυld нave вeen ѕтυcĸ wιтн ѕнane aѕĸιng мe aвoυт тнe ѕong, jaѕon вeggιng мe тo do ѕoмeтнιng ѕтυpιd wιтн нιм and naтe noт тalĸιng тo мe. yeaн ι cнoѕe deмι. ι walĸed oυт oғ мy rooм and downѕтaιrѕ тo тнe нoтel loввy wнere deмι waѕ ѕтandιng ιn тнe мιddle oғ a crowd oғ people ѕιgnιng aυтo grapнѕ. ι ѕмιled ѕιnce ι waѕ υѕed тo тнιѕ conѕιderιng тнe вoyѕ нad мιllιonѕ oғ ғanѕ aѕ well and walĸed over.**

"**нey deмι" ι ѕaιd coмιng υp neхт тo нer.**

"**oн нey ѕelena…ι'll вe done ιn jυѕт a ѕec" ѕнe ѕaιd ғlaѕнιng мe an over тнe ѕнoυlder ѕмιle and тнen goιng вacĸ тo ѕιgnιng. вy тнe тιмe ѕнe нad ѕaιd нer laѕт 'тнanĸ-yoυ' wordιngѕ ѕнe ѕpυn on нer нeel and looĸed aт мe lιĸe тнaт wore нer oυт. "oĸ leтѕ нιт тнe road" ѕнe ѕaιd laυgнιng.**

**ι ѕмιled and ғollowed ιn eqυal pace wιтн нer oυт oғ тнe нoтel. paparazzι waѕn'т aѕ crowded wιтн нer вυт ѕтιll…ιт waѕ paparazzι. ι laυgнed and goт ιnтo deмι'ѕ тrυcĸ. ѕнe ѕмιled.**

"**wow" ι ѕaιd ιn aмυѕeмenт. **

"**wнaт?" ѕнe aѕĸed pυттιng on нer вlυe ѕυnglaѕѕeѕ.**

"**ι woυld нave eхpecтed a lιмo ғroм тнe ғaмoυѕ 'deмι lovaтo' noт a тrυcĸ." ι ѕaιd gιgglιng.**

"**well lιмo'ѕ are тoo clιcнé ғor мe. ι мean wнy woυld yoυ wanт тo вe drιven ιn a lιмo wнιcн wιll draw мore paparazzι ѕιnce тнey ĸnow a celeвrιтy ιѕ arrιvιng, wнen yoυ coυld jυѕт geт тнree paparazzι people ιn a cool тrυcĸ?" ѕнe aѕĸed.**

"**very тrυe…ι wonder wнy тнe вoyѕ don'т υѕe тнaт тнeory" ι ѕaιd тo мyѕelғ and тo нer aт тнe ѕaмe тιмe.**

"**well ιт тaĸeѕ a wнιle ғor мe тo rυв oғғ on people" ѕнe ѕaιd laυgнιng. ѕнe ѕυddenly ѕтopped aѕ ѕнe lιѕтenιng cloѕely тo тнe ғaded мυѕιc on тнe radιo. ѕнe тнen gaѕped and ѕмιled "ι love тнιѕ ѕong" ѕнe тυrned ιт υp/**

**ĸelly clarĸѕon'ѕ ѕιnce yoυ вeen gone waѕ playιng тнroυgн тнe тrυcĸѕ ѕpeaĸerѕ. ι ѕмιled wιde.**

"**no way! тнιѕ ιѕ мy ғavorιтe ѕong aѕ well" ι ѕaιd ѕмιlιng. ѕнe вυѕтed oυт laυgнιng.**

"**we are ѕo awѕυмм" ѕнe joĸed lιĸe ι dιd wιтн тнe вoyѕ. ι ѕwore ѕнe coυld've вeen a long loѕт ѕιѕтer or ѕoмeтнιng. ѕнe ѕтarтed вangιng нer нead тo тнe мυѕιc and ѕιngιng along.**

"**woaн deмι can yoυ pleaѕe ĸeep yoυr ғocυѕ on тнe road" ι ѕaιd laυgнιng вυт ιnѕιde ι waѕ coмpleтely ѕerιoυѕ.**

"**oн rιgнт ѕorry" ѕнe ѕaιd ѕoυndιng eмвarraѕѕed. ѕнe ѕlowly тυrned down тнe мυѕιc and вlew нer нaιr oυт oғ нer ғace. "ѕo…leтѕ cнaт мaтe" ѕнe ѕaιd nυdgιng мe wιтн нer elвow ѕιnce нer eyeѕ were now тнanĸғυlly on тнe road.**

"**oĸ 'мaтe' aвoυт wнaт?" ι aѕĸed.**

"**ι dυnno…тell мe aвoυт yoυ lιĸe wнere yoυr ғroм, ғave тнιngѕ ιn lιғe, ғaмιly eтc." ѕнe ѕaιd ѕнrυggιng.**

"**wιll ι geт ѕoмe 'wнere yoυr ғroм, ғave тнιngѕ ιn lιғe, ғaмιly eтc.' ιn reтυrn?" ι aѕĸed ѕмιlιng вrιgнтly.**

"**ѕυre wιll. нow elѕe are we ѕυppoѕed тo geт тo ĸnow eacнoтнer?" ѕнe laυgнed нer raѕpy laυgн. ι ѕмιled and ѕнrυgged.**

"**well ιм ғroм grand praιrιe тeхaѕ. ғave color ιѕ green, ғave вand ιѕ paraмore, ι love acтιng and ѕιngιng, ғave ѕнow ιѕ proвaвly ғrιendѕ. ιм a тoмвoy. ғave ѕnacĸ ιѕ pιcĸleѕ. мy parenтѕ dιed a мonтн ago and ѕιnce тнen ι've вeen lιvιng wιтн тнe grey вroтнerѕ. вυт ι've ĸnown тнeм ѕιnce dιaper ѕтageѕ" ι ѕaιd laυgнιng aт тнe мeмory.**

**нer υѕυal ѕυnny ѕмιle ғaded a lιттle "ιм ѕorry aвoυт yoυr parenтѕ" ѕнe ѕaιd. ι nodded ѕlowly and ѕнrυgged.**

"**нey, god doeѕ everyтнιng ғor a pυrpoѕe. вeѕιdeѕ ιғ ι do тнe rιgнт тнιng…ι'll ѕee тнeм agaιn. тнeιr deaтн, ĸeepѕ мe groυnded" ι ѕaιd ѕмιlιng.**

"**wow…тнaт'ѕ deep" ѕнe ѕaιd glancιng aт мe.**

"**we all нave oυr мoмenтѕ" ι ѕaιd gιgglιng "ѕpeaĸιng oғ мoмenтѕ тнιѕ ιѕ oυr ѕнarιng мoмenт and ιт jυѕт ѕo нappenѕ тo вe yoυr тυrn мιѕѕy" ι ѕaιd poĸιng нer arм.**

**ѕнe laυgнed "oĸ, oĸ…υм we acтυally нave everyтнιng ιn coммon eхcepт ι grew υp ιn dallaѕ, тeхaѕ. мy ғavorιтe color ιѕ red. ιм мore gιrly тнen тoмвoyιѕн. and мy parenтѕ are dιvorced вυт ι нave a ѕтep dad" ѕнe ѕaιd ѕмιlιng weaĸly.**

"**yoυr oғғιcιally one oғ тнe cooleѕт gιrlѕ ι've ever мeт. ѕo cool тнaт ι'll gιve yoυ a ѕecreт recιepe ғor мovιe nιgнтѕ!" ι ѕaιd тυrnιng a lιттle ιn мy ѕeaт ѕo ι waѕ ғacιng нer мore.**

"**oooo…gιve мe deтaιlѕ вυввa!" ѕнe ѕaιd laυgнιng нard.**

"**oĸ wнaт yoυ do ιѕ geт popcorn and pιcĸle jυιce and тнen yoυ тaĸe a pιece oғ popcorn and dιp ιт ιn тнe pιcĸle jυιce!" ι ѕaιd proυdly oғ мy dιѕcovery.**

**ѕнe мade a ғυnny ғace. "pιcĸle jυιce and popcorn? never нeard тнaт one!" ѕнe ѕaιd ιn a ғυnny voιce вeғore вυѕтιng oυт laυgнιng "вυт тнaт wнaт мaĸeѕ ιт ѕo тeмpтιng…we ѕнoυld нave a мovιe nιgнт once we geт тo ĸnow eacн oтнer мore. ιм dyιng тo тry тнιѕ pιcĸle/popcorn мιх wιтн yoυ" ѕнe ѕaιd.**

"**ѕaмe. now вeғore we go тo wнerever yoυr тaĸιng мe…ι'll gιve yoυ a вreaĸ" ι ѕaιd and ѕearcнed нer тrυcĸ only тo ғιnd wнaт ι waѕ looĸιng ғor. a ĸelly clarĸѕon cd. ι pυѕнed ιт ιn and тapped тнe dιal тo тracĸ 5. **

**1 мιnυтe laтer.**

"…**ѕιnce yoυ've вeen gone! ι canт вreaтнe ғor тнe ғιrѕт тιмe…" we were вoтн ѕιngιng aт тнe тop oғ oυr lυngѕ and laυgнιng нyѕтerιcally. we woυld even poιnт тo eacн oтнer lιĸe dorĸѕ ιn ѕoмe parтѕ oғ тнe ѕong. ѕнe waѕ ѕlowly вecoмιng a вeѕт ғrιend and we'd only ѕтarтed oғғιcιally нangιng oυт тoday. ι really needed тнιѕ conѕιderιng тнe wнole вlow down wιтн naтe. тнe reѕт oғ тнe day we wenт oυт тo eaт тнen ѕaw a ѕcary мovιe aт тнe тнeaтer тнen wenт ѕнoppιng тнen ѕнe dropped мe вacĸ oғғ aт тнe нoтel.**

**ι carrιed мy вagѕ υp тнe ѕтepѕ and тo мy ғloor. wнen ι goт тo мy door ι qυιcĸly opened ιт and dropped мy вagѕ. ι ғlυng on мy вed ready ғor a long nap. тoday waѕ crazy ғυn. ι нad тo leт мy вody reѕт. jυѕт aѕ ι waѕ acтυally geттιng a good ѕleep ѕoмeone ѕнooĸ мe awaĸe. ι peeĸed one eye open тo ѕee naтe.**

**oн greaт. ι ѕlowly groaned and ѕнooed нιм away wιтн мy нand вeғore cloѕιng мy eyeѕ agaιn and rollιng over onтo мy oтнer ѕιde. мy вacĸ waѕ now ғacιng нιм. нe ѕιgнed.**

"**allιe ιм ѕorry oĸ?" нe ѕaιd ιn a wнιѕper. ι rolled мy eyeѕ.**

"**naтe yoυ ѕнoυт aт мe ғor a вad accιdenт, and тнen gιve мe тнe ѕιlenт тreaтeмenт ғor тwo dayѕ…мayвe 3 ιғ yoυ coυnтed тнe day oғ тнe ғιgнт wнen yoυ decιded тo ѕтop тalĸιng тo мe. do yoυ really тнιnĸ ѕorry ιѕ cυт oυт ғor тнaт" ι ѕaιd ѕтιll wιтн мy вacĸ тo нιм.**

"**well wнaт ѕнoυld ι do. ι don'т wanna looѕe мy вeѕт ғrιend" нe ѕaιd ѕlowly. ι нaтed wнen нe waѕ ѕo wιllιng тo cυт oғғ нιѕ ғooт ғor мe. ιт мade мe ѕeeм lιĸe ι υѕed нιм jυѕт тo geт wнaт ι wanтed. wнιcн мade мe ғeel gυιlтy, wнιcн мade мe gιve ιnтo нιѕ apology'ѕ. every-ғreaĸιng-тιмe. υgн wнy coυldn'т ι нaтe нιм aѕ мυcн aѕ нe preтended тo нaтe мe dυrιng нιѕ ѕιlenт тreaтмenтѕ. ι ѕмιled and rolled вacĸ over тo ғace нιм.**

"**well ғor ѕтarтerѕ yoυ can geт yoυr вυтт over нere and gιve мe a тwo dayѕ worтн нυg" ι ѕaιd. oĸ ιм ѕorry…вυт yoυ тry noт нυggιng тнaт вoy ғor тwo dayѕ…eхacтly ѕo ѕнυт υp. нe cracĸed a ѕмιled and pυlled мe ιnтo a нυg. eхcepт тнιѕ тιмe нe pυlled мe cloѕer тнan υѕυal…noт тнaт ι waѕ coмplaιnιng. ι ѕмιled and нυgged нιм тιgнтer aѕ well.**

"**нey aleх ғrιendѕ ιѕ on тv" ѕнane ѕaιd rυnnιng ιn oυт oғ вreaтн wιтн a reмoтe ιn нιѕ нead and a 4 o' clocĸ cнeeѕe ѕтaѕн. greaт тιмιng nιмrod. naтe releaѕed мe and looĸed aт ѕнane. ι poυтed ғor a мιlι ѕecond and тнen ѕмιled.**

"**greaт. ι'll geт тнe pιcĸleѕ and popcorn wнιle yoυ…" ι ѕaιd poιnтιng тo ѕнane "go waѕн oғғ тнaт cнeeѕe ѕтaѕн and yoυ…" ι poιnтed aт naтe "go мaĸe ѕυre тнe epιѕode ιѕ вeιng recorded ѕo ι don'т мιѕѕ a ѕecond oғ ιт" ι ѕaιd.**

"**allιe ι don'т geт ιт yoυ've ѕeen every epιѕode…" нe вegan.**

"**ѕнυѕн. тнe reмaĸeѕ are only вeттer вecaυѕe even wнen ι ĸnow wнaт'ѕ aвoυт тo нappen ι ѕтιll geт a rυѕн wнen ι ѕee ιт ѕo go and record!" ι ѕaιd.**

"**oĸ мѕ. вoѕѕy." нe ѕaιd pυттιng нιѕ нandѕ υp ιn ѕυrrender and ғollowιng ѕнane oυт тнe door. jυѕт тнen мy pнone vιвeraтed on тнe вed. ι ѕιgнed and walĸed away ғroм тнe мιnι ғrιdge wнιcн conтaιned тнe pιcĸleѕ over тo мy pнone.**

**ιт waѕ a тeхт ғroм deмι.**

**ғroм: deмι **

**нey ѕel. тoмorrow ιѕ тнe concerт**

**вυт aғтerwardѕ ι wanтed тo тaĸe yoυ**

**and тнe gυyѕ oυт тo dιnner. ѕo тхт **

**вcĸ ιғ yoυ all are υp тo ιт love ya : )**

**хoхo d**

**ι ѕмιled. and replιed.**

**тo: deмι**

**oғ coυrѕe we woυld love тo**

**coмe deмѕ. ι'll jυѕт тell тнeм**

**and тнey'll нave no cнoιce.**

**нeнe love yoυ тoo : p**

**хoхo ѕel.**

**greaт ѕo ι coυld нang oυт wιтн deмι agaιn тoмorrow. тнιѕ day jυѕт goт вeттer and вeттer. ι walĸed вacĸ тo тнe ғrιdge and graввed тнe pιcĸle тнen ι qυιcĸly popped тнe popcorn and walĸed тo тнe door wιтн мy нandѕ ғυll oғ ιт. тнere waѕ a ĸnocĸ on мy door jυѕт aѕ ι waѕ goιng тo тυrn тнe door ĸnoв. ι opened тнe door qυιcĸly тнιnĸιng ιт waѕ naтe or one oғ тнe gυyѕ вυт…**

"**нey ιѕ naтe aroυnd…ι тнιnĸ ι ѕнoυld тalĸ тo нιм aвoυт wнaт нappened" мιley'ѕ ѕoυтнern voιce ѕpoĸe. ι dropped popcorn and тнe pιcĸleѕ.**

**oн вoy.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ok would it sound weird if I said that I looked too FAB-U-LOUS for words? Yeah probabally would considering im a tom-boy. But when it came to Nate I had to rise my fashion standards so that I did'nt look like 'ONE-OF-THE-GUYS'. So I went shopping with Demi. Sue me ok? Demi picked out a white sun dress that twirled when I spun around. It fit my curves perfectly. She also put my hair in loose curls. Half up, half down. with a light pink shade on my lips. and a light pink eyeshadow to match. She also painted my nails peach so that my toes were pretty when they poked out of my open toed heels. And when I shook someone's hands they would love my finger nails. She was dressed in a light blue sundress with converse. She had her hair curled as well and dark pink lipstick white a dark eyeshadow. Her nails were painted pale blue. She looked beautiful. We linked arms and posed infront of the hotel mirror when inside my head I heard a record scratch--

"Wait. I cant do this" I said pouting. She unlinked her arm from mine quickly and looked at me with a worried look.

"What? Why?" She said frowning and sounding scared.

"This is so not me! I mean your outfit rocks its so Demi Lovato with your converse with dresses. But I look like such a princess!" I said falling on my bed with a pout on my lips still.

She sighed and walked over to me where she sat next to me "Look. Tonight your gunna blow Nate Grey out of his socks. Then your gunna live happily ever freaking after" She said smiling brightly.

"I dont think so Demi. I think all I'll ever be to Nathaniel Grey is his best friend" I said putting my head down.

"That's so not true Alex. I see the way he looks at you. I bet you he loves the fact that your not all over him like most girls are. But at the same time the more your not all over him...the more he's falling for you" She said nudging me. I snapped my head up and looked at her. That made so much sense.

"But what should I do then. I go looking this pretty he'll know thats somethings up. But if I dont he'll just treat me like a guy all night" I said sighing.

"No... if you go this pretty he'll be in shock and will be lost for words. Then all you have to do is act like you normally do which will show him you can be beautiful without caring if he likes it or not. which again will make him fall for you even MORE" she said making enphisis on the whole 'MORE' concept. I giggled.

"Thanks Demi. Your a life saver" I said hugging her.

"I know. Now lets go. We have to meet the boys at the resturant in..." she paused to look at her watch and then slowly looked up with eyes wide. "3 MINUTES!" She said.

"AH!" We both screamed. I yanked off my heels and we darted out the hotel to the limo. "STEP ON IT" We both yelled while Demi threw the directions at him. He struggled in shock and then sped off.

"Oh Demi they're gunna be so upset with us!" I said out of breath.

"No worries. Our beauty will make them forget it" She said resting her head back and breathing fast. Even though she sounded so reasurring I could tell she was scared herself.

--

We parked infront of the hotel and I put my heels back on. We rushed inside.

--

"...and three...two...one...they're la-" Shane began.

"We're HERE!" Demi and Me said out of breath and smiling cheesily at them in a sort of posing fashion. I laughed nervously and turned to Demi.

"You think they noticed?" I whispered through my teeth.

"Not....at..all" She whispered threw her teeth as well. We finally stopped smiling and sat in the booth. I was giggling and Demi nudged me. "Remeber act natural" She said.

"Oh right" I said cutting my giggling short "So sorry. the limo driver is old...you know how they are sometimes" I said in my normal voice. The boys nodded with their mouths dropped.

"Yeah, he was even snoring when we hopped in the car right Lex?" Demi asked me with a fake frown on her face. I laughed and then went back to straight face.

"U-uh yeah. definatally snoring. So um. whats good here cause i am STARVING. this diva had me shopping all day without a food court break. So me doing the thing I hated plus not eating...you can imagine how hungry i am" I said pretty quickly and then lifted up the menu to hide my face while I was laughing.

Nate was drooling and chuckling like a little kid until Shane kicked him under the table.

"OW!" he yelped. Shane and Jason smiled innocently as me and demi peeked from our menus."Uh...I mean WOW! This stuff looks pretty good" Nate said picking up the menu and reading it upside down.

"how would you know your reading the menu upside down" Demi said giggling along with me.

"Um...t-that's j-just one of his uh..." Shane cleared his throat mid-sentence "talents...right Nate?" he said snapping his head to give Nate a look.

"Right. Yeah Im a champion at this stuff" He smiled and then covered his and Shane's faces as they began to argue in a whisper.

"So anyways...what's up guys?" Jason asked naturally. I smiled at him. So did Demi.

"Nothing. Just happy we get dinner. and a show" Demi said busting out laughing at the last part. I joined her laughter as Jason chuckled.

"Yeah." I said. "How about you?" I asked.

"Trying to get Nate's drool off my sleeve" He said laughing. me and demi nodded and then looked at eachother as we began to laugh again.

"I was not drooling!" Nate said peeking out from the menu but was yanked back behind it by shane. I giggled. He was so cute when he was defending himself. Demi snapped her fingers infront of my face.

"Huh?" I asked.

"SMILEY at 10 o' clock" She said hiding her face behind a menu and slowly sliding down in her seat.

"Wha-?" I began and then caught Miley. Shoot. Why did she have to show up EVERYWHERE we went with the guys? Jason was already hiding. I reached for my menu just as she glanced at our table. I froze and slowly lifted my hand to wiggle my fingers and smile nervously at her. I was hoping I would'nt have to see her after what happened earlier today.

-Flashback-

_"...Hey Miley what are you doing here?" I said nervously._

_  
"looking for Nate...you know we did'nt get to talk at Pizza Hut" She said sadly.I felt bad so I let her in._

_"Well he's with his brothers so you can talk to me" I smiled. She nodded and sat in a chair by my bed. "So..." I looked around for something. I quickly opened the mini fridge and grabbed a jar "Pickle?" I asked nervously._

_She laughed weakly and grabbed one "Thanks"_

_"Um....well whats up?" I asked shaking my leg._

_"Well I just wanted to say that I missed him and I wanted to work things out with him" She said shrugging and biting the pickle to contain her words._

_"Hmm...well do you know if he feels the same?" I asked weakly._

_  
"No! This is Nate we're talking about. HE does not care about me anymore" She said sighing with teary eyes._

_"Aww...well im sure thats not true" I said touching her hand in care._

_"Easy for you to say! He's in love with you" She said glaring at me._

_"What?" I said busting out laughing._

_"Not funny. Its the truth. Anybody who's not blind could see the way he looks at you" She said standing up and looking out the window._

_"Miley Chill your beans ok...nothing is going on between me and Nate" Lie "He's just like a brother to me" Lie "I promise you" LIE._

_"You promise?" She said._

_"I P.r.o.m.i.s.e" I said. which was a lie...again._

_"Ok. Well I have to go thanks for the chat Alex" She said walking out. I was left there wondering if she really needed someone to talk to or if she was just using my information to see if anything was going on between me and nate...hmm..something stunk...and it was'nt the pickles...ok maybe it was hehe._

-END OF FLASHBACK-

She strutted over with a bright smile on her glowing face.

"Hey guys" She said. Nate and Shane's bickering stopped and Nate slammed the menu shut.

"Miley!?" He asked in shock. He glanced at me and I shrugged. I was not trying to have him think I had something to do with her showing up here again. She just giggled and nodded he was in shock so I laughed.

"What's up Miley?" I said nervously.

"Oh nothing just here with my mom and Mandy getting some dinner before we head out to Dallas." She said smiling.

"Cool" I said nodding and then looking at everyone else who were acting like they were preoccupied. "Guys...say something" I said not trying to be rude.

"Hi" Demi said lowly.

"Sup" Shane said.

"nice to see ya miles" Jason said.

"CHEESE" Nate blurted out. Miley frowned at him. I smiled at her and then snapped my head towards him.

"Cheese?" I whispered angrily. He shrugged at me and then turned back to miley. As did I.

"Well I really should get going. Nice seeing you guys" Miley smiled with tears in her eyes as she looked at nate and then began to walk away. Nate being a sucker for tears of course melted.

"Uh...Miley wait!" He said standing up from the table and following her. She stopped walking,smiled, and then turned back around with a sad face. I gasped.

"Oh she's good" I said folding my arms.

"Sorry Lex" Demi said.

"What? Girl please Im just glad im getting some food" I said sighing and then grabbing a roll. That was a lie. But me being the actress I was fooled them all. Well maybe not ALL of them.

--

"Goodnight guys" Demi smiled and closed my hotel door. She then turned towards me. "Ok since this is our first sleepover let me tell you how i do things. I like to skip alot of things. So tonight im skipping to the girl talk session of our sleepover. Tonights topic: What's wrong?" She said going in the bathroom to wash off her makeup.

"Nothing's wrong Demi" I said playing with my fingers. a few minutes later she came out the bathroom with a makeup-free face, a black tank top and Stewie pajama pants. She put her hair in a quick ponytail and then walked to me with a tootbrush in her mouth.

"Alex, please. Your acting may say your the happiest girl in the world but your eyes say your ready to bust out waterfalls" She said as she walked back in the bathroom to wrinse out her mouth.

"I swear im fine" I said again. She came back out with nothing this time.

"Yeah sure" She smirked and folded her arms infront of me. Just to let you know trying to win against the Lovato stare is hopeless you'll only end up looking stupid so I sighed and walked in the bathroom to get ready for bed. When I came out with my hair down in it fading curls, makeup-free face, and power rangers top with black victoria secret sweats she was sitting their looking at the song I had written.

"Uh...that's umm" I began but sighed. "Ok you got me. The song's written for nate. And yes im upset that him and Miley are talking in the hotel's pub right now" I said falling backwards on my bed. She leaned back and laid her head on my stomach as she read the song aloud. She then giggled.

"I knew. I just wanted you to admit it" She said sighing happily.

"Great so you tricked me into admitting that I like Nate. Why dont you just trick me into saying it again but next time infront of the guys" I said sarcastically. She sat up quickly with a thoughtful smirk on her face as she looked at me. "Why do I feel like I just gave you a horrid idea?" I asked looking at her.

"Because ya did. Except it wont be so horrid when it works" She said smiling evily.

"...Demi..." I said nervously.

"No,no. Just let's go to sleep...kay?" She said smirking before laying down and going to sleep. I sighed. and said my prayers before resting. Only to dream about...well ya know...not NATE...but what Demi's plan was. ugh stupid Demetria Devonne Lovato.


	6. Chapter 6

The days passed by quick and Demi still hadn't told me what her plan was. I was starting to think she had no plan. She was just trying to mess with my head. Which by the way, congrats Mitch…you won im definitely messed up in the head right now. I sighed as I was once again on the tour bus. I wish we were home. Back in Texas, asleep in my comfy bed. Where Nate could sneak in and sleep on the bed next to me and we wouldn't get caught staying up late because everyone slept in when we were at home. I sighed making fog on the window. I then got tempted and drew a heart in the fog. Watching it until it faded. My heart was aching. Not just because I was upset Demi was hiding something from me, but because Nate and Miley were talking back to back again. So much that Nate and I hadn't talked in almost a week because with the tour and in his free time only calling Miley…there wasn't any space for little, unimportant Alex. Just as I sniffed and pulled the cover over me on the couch Shane plopped down next to me. My head bounced and I winced.

"Sorry" He said chuckling then it slowly faded. "You okay? You've been in the back of the bus the whole time we've been on the road." he said frowning.

"Just a little homesick that's all" I mumbled with my eyes still shut and the covers up to my nose.

"Are you sure your not just SICK?" he asked sounding concerned and putting his soft palm on my forehead. "You're a little warm Lex" He said twisting his lips.

"I feel fi--" I began but suddenly got the urge to get sick. I jumped up with my hand over my mouth and ran in the front of the bus to use the bathroom. Shane rushed in after me and quickly held my hair with one hand and rubbed my back with the other.

Once I was done puking my guts out a rinsed my mouth out and wiped my mouth with toilet paper. Shane flushed the toilet for me and wiped the stray tears that had fallen.

"you liar" He said "that's 10 bucks" he chuckled and led me back to the back of the bus. We had this thing that if you lie you have to pay up 10 bucks. Because your not supposed to lie to family. This time I laid on the small bed in the tour bus. Shane tucked me in.

"I don't know what came over me I just felt sick all of a sudden" I admitted. "You jinxed it. that's 5 bucks" I said pointing at him and giggling lightly. Even though my throat killed.

"Aww dang. Tell you what. I'll invest that 5 bucks on buying you some hot tea at our next stop. Sound fair?" He asked. I smiled weakly and nodded. He grinned and leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"Im sure the others know your sick from the incident but im just gunna let them know" He said. "then I'll be back when you wake up with your tea" He smiled.

"But im not sleepy" I yawned "another jinx. Make that two cups of 5 dollar tea" I smirked as my eyes began to close.

"Will do" Shane said before walking out. I snuggled up in the covers and slowly drifted into sleep. I really hadn't felt sick at all. I mean I felt a little upset and stressed which can cause you getting sick, but still. So Shane really had jinxed that first one. Cause now I feel like crap. My eyes are so heavy I don't know if I'll be able to open them when I wake up. But for now I'll just dream. I cant believe Shane was slowly starting to become the brother I was closest with. I never thought me and Nate would split apart for this long. But I guess….I guess…Im sorry Im done mind talking im going to sleepppppppppppp……….

* * *

I woke up and it was dark outside. I felt warmer than usual. And weaker. I couldn't breath through my nose and I was sweaty. I turned over only to realize someone was holding me. I looked up to see Nate sleeping peacefully next to me. His dog tag on his cheek from his position in which he was sleeping. He was in sweats and socks and then a black t-shirt. His arms were wrapped between mine and his head was nuzzled in my neck. I couldn't help but feel safe in his arms. He must of rushed in when he found out I was sick. I just stared at him. He looked so innocent and healthy when he was asleep. He had light circles forming under his eyes. No more staying up late natey you need your sleep. He licked his lips and shifted a little in his sleep to where he was pulling me closer. I giggled but nothing came out. Oh great I lost my voice. Our noses were touching from how close he pulled me. I was tempted to kiss him but didn't.

"Nate" My mouth moved but sound didn't come out. All you heard was little crackles of noise but not an actually word. I slowly tried to lift my hand but was too weak so I just rubbed my nose against his. Like an Eskimo kiss. He twitched his nose and then went back to sleep. "humph" I breathed out and then did it again. He frowned and then slowly fluttered his eyes open. His face relaxed and he smiled.

"Hey Lexi" He said in his hoarse 'I-just-woke-up-voice'. I cheesed and then closed my eyes a little. I suddenly felt tired again. I felt his hand travel over my face. As he rubbed it gently. Running his fingers over my features. I slowly fell into a deeper sleep. I had the flu. I must have. I did how ever get to catch the sparks run through my body when he wrapped his arms around me once again.

"Don't worry I'll be here when you wake up." He said pressing his lips to my forehead and going back to sleep himself. I nodded and fell asleep in his arms…cause that's what best friends do…hehe.

* * *

~~the next day~~

"don't bame me bame wexi" Nate said sounding stuffed up and hoarse before he coughed into a tissue.

I glared and wrote on the wipe board I got since I lost my voice.

_**I NEVER SAID YOU 'HAD' TO STAY WITH ME WHILE I WAS SICK!**_

He looked at me "Buh still" he shrugged and walked over to sit next to me.

Shane held his nose "but still, you guys need to stay away from me I don't wanna get si--ACHOO!" Shane sneezed out. He then slouched and looked at me and Nate. "Oh I hate you guys"

Me and Nate looked at each other and smiled before high fiving. I think this was the most fun we'd had on the tour bus in a while.

"You have a 6?" Kevin mumbled through his doctors mask that he wore so he wouldn't get sick.

"Go Fish" Frankie mumbled also wearing his mask.

Me and Nate tilted our heads in confusion and frowned at them.

"Oh that's just rude" Shane said starting to sound stuffed up. I would've giggled if I had a voice. Demi texted me.

**Hey Babes**

**Hope your feeling**

**Better text me when**

**Your at the next hotel**

**So I can meet you there**

**And see you! Plus I**

**Have the plan written down!: ) Demz**

I glared. Ugh when everything was going good she had to remind me about the stupid plan! Now I was going to be stressed on trying to figure out what it was. I put my chin on my palm as my elbow rested on the table. I felt a finger on my back drawing circles and I glanced to see Nate and Shane talking. Just Nate was rubbing my back at the same time. I swear if he liked me he sure was showing it a lot more than usual. I was kind of hurt though that he was acting all lovey dovey when he was supposed to love miley. That made me feel like the second choice. But he could just be being a good friend I mean I rub Jason's back sometimes when he's playing guitar and im thinking so I need something to do to while thinking. So I rub his back, but I have no 'boyfriend' feelings for him at all. This sure was confusing.

I stood and Nate's hand dropped. He looked at Me confused.

"Im tired. Im gunna take a nap" I mouthed. Considering I couldn't speak. Seriously all this thinking made me tired.

"Kay" He said still having a frown plastered on his face.

"Sleep well" Shane said before sneezing. "because im hogging the bed next" He sighed.

"not a chance" Nate said "Its my turn"

"Yeah right" Shane said.

I laughed as I closed the door and laid down in bed. I didn't have my eye's closed for more than 10 seconds before Nate walked in. I lifted my head off the pillow to look at him.

"Arguing wear you out?" I wrote on the whiteboard.

"Yup" He said rubbing his eyes. I patted the spot next to me. He smiled and laid down. "Good night Lex" He said laying on his back and putting his hands on his stomach.

I couldn't reply but I nodded and laid on my back as well. Snuggled in the covers. I fell asleep to looking at the ceiling.

* * *

In the middle of the night I felt I was being carried. When I opened my eyes Big Rob was carrying me down a hotel hall way. So we finally made it to a hotel. Thank God. He laid me down on my bed and tucked me in. It was raining. Which made it more peaceful in the dark hotel room.

"Goodnight Ms." He smiled and walked out. I closed my eyes and then rolled over and then I rolled over again. I couldn't sleep. I sighed and slowly tiptoed into Nate's room. We bumped into each other.

"Hey" He said laughing. "I was just coming to your room"

I smiled and pushed him back into his room. He sighed and laid back in his bed. I laid down next to him and he instantly wrapped his arms around me.

"Sorry im cold" he laughed and then started to breath slow.

I smiled and fell asleep as well. Quickly I might add. Its official.

I love Nate Grey.

* * *

**Ok so this was a majorly Late UPDATE and I promise it wont happen again. its just school is pretty tuff this year. so I hope you forgive me. Review. I hope the wait was worth it hehe. I also will admit I had writers block so thats why it also took long. but thanks for support I love you!!  
xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

Tonight was the night. The night of my performance. The night that Nate would see what I had to say. My dream of me and him. My hands shook as I stood backstage holding the mic. Watching the boys perform. I gulped. They were almost done. Demi walked up to me.

"Hey calm down babe. Your going to do great" She said rubbing my back.

"That's not what im scared about Dems. Any other boy, whatever. Nate though…I cant be rejected by him." I said honestly. I don't think I could bare being rejected by my best friend. Especially with Miley in the crowd tonight. Front row.

"Ok, if he rejects you he is one stupid Rockstar. Now stop worrying and go out there and show em' the real Alex Russo. The one that's just been Crying to come out" She said smiling at me.

I nodded shakily "Your right I can do this"

"Of course im right" She said sarcastically. I giggled. Just then I heard the finishing chord of Jason's guitar and I began to panic again. I twirled my head around to look at the stage. Shane glanced at me. I sighed and turned back to Demi.

"Do I look okay?" I whispered. I had my hair in its long curls. I was wearing dark blue jeans tucked in my my brown cowboy boots. I was wearing a white T-shirt with a brown plaid buttoned shirt over it.

"You look casually amazing" She smiled. "Now go. Their introducing you!" She said turning me by my shoulders and pushing me forward. It was then I heard my name.

"our friend…ALEX RUSSO!!!!" the boys yelled into the mic. I stumbled onto the stage and everyone grew quiet. I sucked in a deep breath and slowly lifted my mic.

"Hi" I said quietly. Everyone then busted out into wild cheers. I smiled and looked at the boys who were laughing. I walked over and they hugged me. Shane whispered 'good luck' in my ear. "Lets just get this over with" I whispered back and then pulled away. He squeezed my hand sympathetically and let Nate hug me.

"your gunna do great Lex" Nate smiled at me. His eyes shining like the stars in the sky. My knees started buckling. I cleared my throat as the boys left the stage.

I sat on the stool in front of the mic stand and put the microphone in its holder. Everyone stared at me.

"Uh this is a song I wrote a few months ago. I hope you guys enjoy it" I said as I started strumming the guitar.

_She said_

_**I was 7 and you were 9**_

_**I looked at you like the **_

_**Stars that shined… in the sky**_

_**The pretty lights.**_

_**And our daddy's used to joke**_

_**About the two of us.**_

_**Growing up and falling**_

_**In love.**_

_**And our momma's smiled**_

_**And rolled their eyes.**_

_**And said Oh my, my, my.**_

I turned my head to look backstage and I saw Nate staring at me with a smile. He must've remembered the things I was talking about.

_**Take me back to the house**_

_**In the backyard trees**_

_**Said you'd beat me up you**_

_**Were bigger than me**_

_**You never did.**_

_**You never did.**_

_**Take me back when the world**_

_**Was one black and white**_

_**I dared you to kiss me**_

_**And ran when you tried**_

_**Just two kids**_

_**You and I**_

_**Oh my, my, my___.**_

I sang still staring at him. He started smiling wider. But I shook my head and became teary eyed. He frowned and looked confused. So I continued singing.

_**Well I was 16 when suddenly**_

_**I wasn't that little girl you used**_

_**To see**_

_**But your eyes still shined, like**_

_**pretty lights.**_

_**And our daddy's used to joke**_

_**About the two of us.**_

_**They never believed we'd really**_

_**Fall in love**_

_**And our momma's smiled.**_

_**And rolled their eyes.**_

_**And said oh my, my, my.**_

He froze when I sang 'we'd fall in love'. I knew this would happen. He would never speak to me again. So I put all my feelings into the rest of the song. Since I figured it would be the last way I would be able to in a way talk to Nate.

_**Take me back to the creek **_

_**That's waiting back**_

_**2 am riding in your truck**_

_**And all I need**_

_**Is you next to me.**_

_**Take me back to the time **_

_**We had our very first fight**_

_**Slamming doors instead**_

_**Of kissing good night**_

_**You stayed outside.**_

_**Till the morning light.**_

_**Oh my, my , my, my**_

Shane and Mitchie looked down as they saw Nate's reaction. I felt the warm tears pour over my cheeks as I felt my heart slowly cracking.

_**A few years have gone and**_

_**Come around.**_

_**We were sitting at our favorite**_

_**Spot in town**_

_**And you looked at me**_

_**Got down on one knee…**_

Demi's head snapped up and Shane's followed. Nate's eyes widened and Miley was in the audience, looking ready to kill. I closed my eyes.

_**Take me back to the time**_

_**When we walked down the isle**_

_**Our whole town came**_

_**And our momma's cried**_

_**You said I do**_

_**And I did too.**_

_**Take me home where we**_

_**Met so many years before.**_

_**We'll rock our babies on**_

_**The very front porch**_

_**Through all this time**_

_**You and I…**_

Nate had teary pained eyes and he folded his arms. Shaking his head slowly. I sighed and took a shaky breath from crying.

_**I'll be 87 you'll be 89**_

_**I still look at you like the**_

_**Stars that shine, in the sky**_

_**Oh **_

_**My**_

_**My**_

_**My**_

_**Myyyy…**_

I dropped my hand from strumming and the crowd applauded. I looked backstage just as Nate walked off. I felt my eyes burn before the tears poured out. I looked down and stood. I then ran in the other stage wing and out the exit. I threw the guitar angrily and then kicked the garbage can

"UGH!" I screamed before busting out crying and sliding down the wall onto the muddy floor. So many years of friendship…WASTED.

"Alex?" I heard someone call. I lifted my head up and saw Shane and Demi standing in the doorway.

"Is it bad?" I asked my voice cracked.

They nodded and came and sat on either side of me.

"He and Miley just left" Demi whispered angrily "Im so sorry Lex"

"He doesn't understand what he's missing out on" Shane said taking my hand. Demi repeated his action and before I knew it we were all sitting there. Holding hands. Silence. In the back alley behind the concert hall. I didn't wanna do it anymore. I wanted to go home. And home wasn't on a tour bus or in a hotel. Home was back in Texas. I sighed.

"I wanna go home" I whispered.

"Okay let's go to the bus" Shane said standing and pulling me and Demi up.

"No I wanna go home, home" I said.

"But the tour isn't over for another month" Demi said confused.

"Well…school starts in a few weeks. Maybe I could go home, by myself and go" I said playing with my fingers.

"Lex you cant" Shane said pleadingly.

"Shane let's face it. Im teenager. I wanna do things during my summer. Not wait all day for you and the boys to get back from promoting your tour. Or live in hotels and a tour bus the whole time! I wanna go bowling and sleep in my own bed. Go to the park. Im not cut out for this. You, Demi, Miley and…and Nate are." I said weakly "Please"

"What about Frankie. He's younger than you im sure he doesn't like this either. But he sticks it out" Shane said.

"Im not Frankie" I shrugged.

"Bu--" Shane began.

"Shane…" Demi said touching his shoulder "Let her go. Enjoy her teenage years while she has them. We have to live on the road for ours. She has a choice and she's making it"

I gave Demi a thankful smile. She smiled back but I could tell she was upset.

"Fine. Go get some rest Lex…I'll tell mom and dad and you can talk to them in the morning. Just please sleep on this" He said.

"Sure" I said looking down.

"Good night Lex." Demi hugged me tightly. I hugged her back and then ran to the bus. I walked in the back and closed my eyes. Slowly falling asleep.

I was standing in the airport parking lot. Squeezing onto my luggage as if my life dependent on it. Shane and Jason kept staring at me. Nate was still in the car outside. He wanted me to leave. He didn't want to say goodbye. I wiped the tears that began to fall and sniffed. I cant believe how much things had changed this summer. My life had gone from perfect to a nightmare. I heard my plane being called and my head snapped up. I looked at everyone. Their faces filled with sadness. I whimpered and ran to hug Demi. She squeezed me so tightly that I couldn't breathe. I didn't care though.

"Call me everyday!" She choked out over her tears.

"I will" I said crying into her shoulder. She sniffed and pulled away.

Shane and Jason hugged me. Making a Alex Sandwhich.

"We love you more than anything!" They smiled through their tears. I giggled and then hugged each of them individually.

"I love you too" I said. I hugged Frankie who gave me his favorite action figure to remind me of him, then Mr. and Mrs. Grey. Who told me the rules of the house. I smiled at everyone and turned to get on the plane.

Nate's POV:

I waited in the car. Looking at the picture in my wallet of me in Alex as little kids. We were at our old house in the backyard under our tree. She was cheesing as I kissed her cheek. We were only 6 then. I smiled and wiped my tears. I don't know why I was acting so stupid. I loved Alex. But only as a best friend. Didn't I? I stared out the window as my family hugged Alex. I felt a pain in my chest as she began to walk off. I turned back to the photo. Miley had broken up with me after last night. Saying that Alex deserved to be happy. And that me and Alex should be together. Where was all this coming from. I DID NOT LOVE ALEX RUSSO. I DON'T LOVE ALEX RUSSO. I DO--.

I looked out the window right when she turned to take one last glimpse. Her brown eyes were drowned with salty tears as she waved a final goodbye to my family. Her eyes then traveled to the car and she stared at it. I slowly pulled the window down and stared back. She gave me a painful look before squeezing her eyes shut as the tears fell. She then breathed a deep breath and turned back around. I rolled the window back up slowly…

I LOVE ALEX RUSSO!! WHAT THE HECK AM I DOING!? SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND. SHE CANT LEAVE. I hopped out of the car and ran as fast as I could. Just as the doors closed I screamed.

"ALEX!!!"

I saw her turn around just as the door closed. I toppled over and put my hands on my knees out of breath.

Alex's Point of view:

I heard my name being called and just as the doors closed I saw a glimpse of Nate. The door slammed in my face. I gasped and just stood there for a few seconds. It felt like an eternity standing there. Staring at the door. When finally I turned and walked into the first class. I sat down in my assigned seat and looked out the window. This would be the longest plane ride ever. What was Nate trying to tell me. I covered my face with my hood as the tears fell.

"Alex" a voice said breathing hard. I looked up and saw Nate standing there. Looking like he had just ran a marathon. Just then two security guards came in a grabbed him.

"Im sorry sir, your not allowed on here" The guy said. I stared in shock.

"No please. Alex please!" He said stuggling. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"ALEX I LOVE YOU! PLEASE" He shouted as they yanked him out. That's when I snapped out of it. I ripped off my seat belt and ran after them.

"STOP IT!" I screamed. The security guards froze. Nate's breath's were quick as he looked around and then looked at me. "What did you just say?" I asked.

"I love you" He said smiling. I slowly closed my eyes..

"Say it again" I said walking closer as the security guards slowly released him.

"I love you, I love you, I love you…" He said slowly as he walked closer to me. He stopped when his face was right in front of mine. "I love you" he whispered.

I opened my eyes and stared into his. I then broke out into a huge smile. "ditto" I said simply. He smiled wide and then his lips crashed onto mine. We both heard loud claps in the background. I giggled and pulled away. We both turned to see everyone in first class behind us. Nate laughed and I did too. I then turned back to him and we kissed again. Longer and more passionate than before. The security guards even clapped.

"Come on. Let's go home" Nate Said taking my hand. I giggled as we ran off the plane. I dragged my luggage along. We hopped off the plane's steps and ran to the gang.

"Is Lexi staying!?" Demi said excitedly. Everyone looked at me.

"Well" I said weakly. I then looked at Nate and we both laughed "LEXI'S STAYING!!!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"WOO!" Demi yelped before hopping on me. Shane punched the air in excitement and swung me around.

"Dude watch it. Get your own girlfriend" Nate said pushing Shane off.

"What!?" Everyone said.

"Yeah what?" I asked shocked.

"Well if she'll have me?" He said looking at me. I smirked.

"No" I said.

He stared at me in confusion.

"Just kidding." I giggled "Of course" I smiled and kissed him.

Demi paused. "WOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"

I laughed. This was my happy ending…….

Beep Beep Beep.

I woke up jumpy. I grabbed my phone. Saturday. Oh thank gosh that wasn't a dream. I then put the phone back and snuggled into Nate. Tomorrow is gunna be GREAT!


End file.
